


Deeper Still

by fandomgurl77



Series: The Chronicles [2]
Category: Dumbo (2019)
Genre: Abduction, Abusive Ex, Blood, Cool, Death, Embarrassment, Evil, F/M, Fighting, Forced Sex, Going too far, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Misunderstanding, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consenual Sex, Or Is It?, Ouch, Painful Sex, Physical Abuse, Psycological abuse, Rescue, Sad, Screaming, Sex, Sex acts, Sexual Abuse, Sotheby is a fool, Sotheby is a kick-boxer, Sotheby said a swear word, Swearing, True Love, Why Did I Write This?, aaahhh!, and cool, and regrets it, and weird, animal cruelty, aww how cute, doesn't want to be there, i thought him being kick-ass is hilarious, it's against her will, kick-ass servant, or maybe not, poor pony, rescue plan, shouting, wants to go home, why wasnt the door barricaded, wine bottles as weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: Sotheby's girlfriend is abducted by her abusive ex-boyfriend. Will she be rescued in time?This story is (at least partially) inspired by the old Karate Kid films and the fight scenes on the 2004 Thunderbirds movie.
Relationships: OC & OC, OC/OC, Sotheby/OC
Series: The Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727641
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria is taken by her ex-boyfriend, Tyler, to his place against her will, with the help of his two older brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: A pony is whipped after being tied up in cold weather all day.

It wasn’t until 5:30 that evening when the coach stopped outside a big theatre, where a man wearing a tailcoat and top-hat was waiting.

‘Hey mate’, Tyler said as he, his brothers and Gloria disembarked onto the footpath, ‘Thanks for letting us borrow your coach.’

‘No problem, Tyler’, the man said as Tyler paid him, ‘Have a goodnight.’

‘You too’, Tyler said as he and the others waited for him to disappear and there to be no-one else around.

  


‘Right’, Gloria’, Tyler and his goons said as they ran down a dark alleyway to a waiting, rickety-looking cart, ‘Get on the cart!’

‘Y-yes, Tyl-ler’, Gloria said in fear of what would happen otherwise as she sat down in the cart’s deck, ‘I’m o-on.’

‘Good’, Tyler said before facing his goons, ‘Tie ‘er up, boys!’

‘Yes, sir!’ the two fat men said before tying Gloria’s arms and legs together with rope and placing a horse blanket over her.

‘Let’s go home’, Tyler said before hitching a pony that had been tied up out of sight from the road all day and climbing onto the front of the cart.

‘HIYAHH! he shouted when he whipped the animal across the back to make it move, pulling the cart behind it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sotheby notices that Gloria is missing and tells the other servants what's happened.

Back at the Larson Estate, Sotheby ran into the downstairs kitchen to ask an alarming question.

‘Has _anyone_ seen Gloria _anywhere_?’ he said in a panic, ‘She hasn’t been here for much of the afternoon!’

‘Calm down, Sotheby’, Mabel said, ‘She’s got to be around here somewhere

‘But, I swear’, Sotheby said, ‘I…haven’t…seen…her…. _anywhere_!’

It was then that one of the gardeners, Ryan, remembered seeing something earlier that afternoon.

‘Actually’, he said as he made his way beside Sotheby, ‘While working today in the garden, while looking down the driveway, I was sure I saw…’

‘Not now, Ryan’, Mabel asked, ‘We’ve got to figure this debarcle out.’

‘But…’ Ryan said before thinking, _‘It was a black coach; she was abducted.’_

‘What could have happened to her?’ Sotheby said, ‘My sweet Gloria…’

‘Cheer up, Sotheby’, Johnson said, ‘I’m sure that by tomorrow, she’ll be back around.’

 _‘But what if she’s not?’_ Sotheby thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria wakes up at Tyler's house; the servants have a meeting; Ryan says what happened to Gloria.

‘Ugh’, Gloria said as she woke up on the bed in an ugly-looking, leaking and damp bedroom, where am I?’

‘You’re home where you belong, Gloria, dear’, Tyler said, ‘Finally, we’re together at last.’

‘Get away from me!’ Gloria shouted while shuffling across the bed and backing into a wall, ‘Why did you bring me here?’

‘Don’t you remember?’ Tyler said, ‘We’ll live our lives together, get married and have a family.’

‘Not on _my_ watch!’ Gloria said, in response to which Tyler roughly pinned her against the wall.

‘Don’t you **DARE** say no to me, whore!’ he shouted, showing his ugly, rotten teeth in the process, ‘Understand!?’

Gloria nodded nervously in response.

‘Good’, Tyler said.

The next morning at the Larson Estate, Sotheby and the other servants had a meeting after breakfast.

‘Right, Johnson said from the head of the table, ‘I’m sure it’s clear by now the Gloria is missing.’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said disappointedly, ‘That’s what I was trying to tell everyone yesterday.’

‘Not to mention I saw a black coach in the driveway yesterday’, Ryan said before all the servants turned to face him.

‘What?’ he said, ‘It’s true.’

‘Hold on’, Johnson said, ‘You said you saw a black coach on the driveway, right?’

‘Yes, sir’, Ryan said, ‘There were three men there as well who forced Gloria inside before it moved away.’

‘What?’ Johnson asked, ‘Why didn’t you tell us then?’

‘I tried to, but…’ Ryan replied before being cut off.

‘We have to go and rescue her then!’ Sotheby said, ‘It will be a team effort. But first, we need a plan.’


	4. Chapter 4

‘AAAHHH!!’ Gloria shrieked when the bedroom door suddenly burst open.

‘Be quiet, stupid worthless harlot!’ Tyler shouted, ‘It’s time to teach you a lesson!’

Suddenly, Gloria felt an extra weight on the bed as he lay on top of her after yanking the blanket and sheet off.

‘W-what are you…’ Gloria said in a panicked voice before shouting until her mouth was covered, ‘Someone PLEASE HELP!!!’

‘Zip it, missy!’ Tyler said while lifting her dress up and yanking her underwear down.

The next thing Gloria felt was excruciating pain as something was forced up inside her.

‘Goodness, that feels good’, Tyler said as he was enveloped by her, ‘You sure know how much I prefer it dry.’

He then began thrusting in and out, causing Gloria to tear up and scream in pain.

‘That’s it’, Tyler said, ‘Scream for me; scream my name!’

‘TYL-LER!’ Gloria half screamed, half sobbed, begging for him to stop.

There was a short-lived reprieve when Tyler suddenly decided to pull out, leaving Gloria heaving on the bed.

‘Get up!’ Tyler shouted as he slapped her across the face, ‘Kneel down in front of me!’

‘Ok-k’, Gloria said nervously as she knelt down.

‘What are you waiting for, slattern!? Tyler shouted, ‘Put your precious lips around it!’

Fearing a beating, Gloria put his entire cock into her mouth.

‘Right then’, Sotheby said as he showed the other servants a detailed plan, ‘Firstly, we’ll need to tell Mr. Larson that Gloria has been abducted and that we need to rescue her. Secondly, I and Miss Larson will go on frequent trips supposedly “to the shops downtown” and ask people if they saw a black coach like what Ryan described yesterday afternoon; it may take a while, but someone’s bound to have seen it and know that something wasn’t quite right. Finally, when the time is right, I, and Johnson will make our move and rescue Gloria.’

‘Sounds like a great plan, Sotheby’, Johnson said, ‘With you in charge, we’ll have her back in no time.’

**Later that day…**

‘Miss Larson’, Sotheby said in her bedroom, ‘Your parents have requested for us to go into town while they and the others do some work here.’

‘Ok’, Lillian said as she followed him out the door, downstairs and outside to where the Benz was parked.

‘Ok’, Sotheby said when he helped Miss Larson down to the ground fifteen minutes later, ‘Let’s put this plan into action.

‘Ok’, Lillian said.

‘Good morning, sir’, Sotheby said to an elderly man outside the shoe shop, ‘Have you, by any chance, seen a shiny black coach pulled by two black horses with three men and a woman in it go past here yesterday afternoon?’

‘Hm…’ the old man said, ‘Nope, sorry, I can’t say I have. However, I may have seen something and forgotten about it.’

‘Ok’, Sotheby said, ‘Thank you anyway.’

‘No problem’, the old man said, ‘See you again sometime.’

‘Gosh’, Lillian said, ‘At this rate it is going to take forever to find a person who saw it.’

‘I know’, Sotheby said, ‘But we have to keep trying.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sotheby and Lillian finally get some much needed information from an unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Gloria vomits in the first half of the chapter.

‘ARRGH!!’ Tyler grunted as he came into Gloria’s mouth before withdrawing, ‘I’m so glad you’re mine…and _mine alone_.’

Gloria recoiled at the taste in her mouth and looked as if she was going to throw up.’

‘Swallow it!’ Tyler shouted as he produced a small serrated knife, to which Gloria swallowed out of fear.

‘I…t-think I’m going t-to…be…’ she said before throwing up all over the floor, for which Tyler chided her.

‘YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!!!’ he screamed, ‘Vomiting all over **my** bedroom floor like that; you should be ashamed!!’

‘S-sorry, Tyler’, Gloria said, ‘I’ll clean it up right away.’

‘You better do it fast’, Tyler said as she started to clean the mess up with a rag, ‘I _know_ that you have worked as a maid in that **horrible** , **good-for-nothing** estate for the last four years, so you’ve had plenty of time to hone your cleaning skills!’

At 2:00 the next afternoon, Sotheby and Lillian had been in town for the third time, asking anyone they came across if they had seen the black coach a couple of days earlier.

‘Goodness’, Lillian said, ‘I can’t believe that no-one has seen it.’

‘I know’, Sotheby said disappointedly, ‘We’ve asked everyone in town today as well. Oh well, there’s always tomorrow…’

Meanwhile, the owner of the butchery behind them heard this and rushed out towards them.

‘Cheer up, Sotheby’, Lillian said, ‘We _will_ find her again, I promise.’

‘Do you really think so? Sotheby asked.

‘Not just “think”’, Lillian replied, ‘I _know_ so.’

‘Excuse me, you two’, a middle-aged man said as they turned to face him, ‘You said something about a shiny black coach coming past here on Wednesday afternoon, right?’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said, ‘Why?’

‘Well’, the man said, ‘It just so happens that I know the owner of that coach; he’s a wealthy businessman named Jacob Winters, who said to me earlier that day when he came to the shop to by a few sausages that a man by the name of Tyler had agreed to meet him outside the theatre that afternoon to borrow it for “something important.”’

‘Thanks for the information’, Sotheby said before he faced Lillian, ‘We’re going to the theatre.’

‘Always happy to help’, the other man said, ‘Goodbye.’

‘Thank you once again’, Sotheby said.

‘Oh’, Sotheby said disappointedly when he and Lillian arrived outside the theatre, ‘There’s nothing here; we’re too late.’

It was then that Lillian noticed something on the footpath beside her.

‘Hey, Sotheby’, she said, ‘Look at these hoofprints leading out onto the road.’

‘Come to mention it, Sotheby said when he noticed two lines trailing behind them into an alleyway between the theatre and another building, ‘There seems to be cart tracks as well; the horse must have pulled a cart out of here.’

This was confirmed when they walked down the alleyway and around the corner, where they saw a short wooden post with a rope still tied to it and a small fragment of Gloria’s clothing.

‘Ah’, Sotheby said when he picked the fragment up, ‘She must have been here and left on that cart. But where to?’

‘I think this may help’, Lillian said when she showed him a piece of paper that Tyler had accidentally left behind on Wednesday evening, which, ironically, had his address and other details on it.

‘Nice job, Miss Larson’, Sotheby said after reading it, ‘This is _exactly_ what we need.’

That night, Sotheby said what he was planning at the table to the other servants.

‘Right’, he said, ‘I found out what the man who abducted Gloria, Tyler's address is while I and Lillian were in town today.’

‘Yes, Johnson said, ‘We’re going to go there tomorrow night and figure out what to do next.’

‘Ok’, everyone said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnson and Sotheby leave the Estate for Tyler's place.

The next afternoon, Johnson found Sotheby in the empty half of the garage kicking a worn post of wood.

‘Whoa!’ he said in surprise, ‘I didn’t know you did kick-boxing.’

‘I’ve been doing it since my second year of university’, Sotheby said as he knocked the post over with a high-jump kick, ‘There were classes on every Tuesday and Thursday evening from 5:00 to 7:30.’

‘I see’, Johnson said, ‘Anyway, it is nearly time for us to head off.’

‘Right then’, Sotheby said, ‘I suppose we should go and tell everyone then.’

**Half an hour later…**

‘Everyone’, Johnson said, ‘Gather around please; we’ve got something important to say.’

‘We’ll be heading off for Tyler’s place now’, Sotheby said, ‘Wish us luck.; we’ll be back as soon as possible with Gloria.’

‘Ok’, everyone said, ‘Good luck.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short; I wanted it to be a cliffhanger of sorts.
> 
> The next chapter will be the longest, as it is the climax of the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sotheby and Johnson rescue Gloria, but not without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter contains some highly offensive swears and insults that I'd never use in real-life - however, given the context of the chapter, I thought they were fitting.
> 
> There's a tearjerker at the end of the chapter.

Two hours later, Johnson and Sotheby arrived at a run-down house on the outskirts of town.

‘Blimey’, Johnson said as they quietly made their way around the back, ‘What a dump!’

‘I know’, Sotheby said, ‘Now, I wonder where Gloria is?’

Meanwhile, Tyler had locked Gloria in the spare bedroom at the back of the house before heading off to bed himself.

 _‘Good heavens’_ , she thought when she looked at the puddle of water on the already worn-out mattress, _‘I can’t sleep on there!’_

Suddenly, there was a quiet tap on the window, so she walked over to it.

‘What the…’ she whispered before she saw Sotheby on the other side, ‘Sotheby! You’ve come to rescue me!’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said, ‘Johnson’s here too. Now, if you could just open the window…’

‘I can’t’, Gloria said, ‘Tyler’s jammed it shut.’

‘Maybe this will help, Sotheby’, Johnson said was he handed a piece of metal shaped like a crowbar to him.

‘Thanks’, Sotheby said as he began to slowly lance the window open.

Meanwhile, Tyler heard the grinding of the window sliding against its frame from his bedroom and woke up.

 _‘What is that?’_ he thought as he stood up and opened the door, determined to find out what it was.

**Back in the other bedroom…**

‘Oof!’ Sotheby whispered after climbing into the bedroom, ‘Hey, dear, how are you?’

‘I’m good’, Gloria said as she hugged and kissed him, ‘I just _knew_ you would come! Anyway, let’s get out of here.’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said, ‘We’ll leave through the window.’

However, before they could do anything, the door knob turned, opening the door and revealing Tyler on the other side!

‘ _Who_ is _THIS_ **!?’** he shouted angrily, ‘I said NO VISITORS!!’

‘So, you must be Tyler’, Sotheby said, before he asked, ‘Why did you bring Gloria here on Wednesday?’

‘I wanted to get even with my old love’, Tyler said.

Upon hearing this, Gloria whispered something in Sotheby’s ear.

‘He has _never_ been a loving boyfriend’, she said, ‘Tyler’s a physically and psychologically abusive jerk.’

‘Hm…’ Sotheby said, ‘Is that so? Because Gloria seems to think otherwise.’

Suddenly, Tyler lunged at Gloria and pinned her against the wall.

‘So, you’ve told **this** worthless man that I’m not loving towards you, eh?’ Tyler said, ‘Well, you’ve got another thing coming!!’

Just before he could make his next move though, Sotheby kicked him in the back, causing him to fall to the floor.

‘That’s enough of that!’ he said before facing Gloria, 'Gloria, are you alright?’

‘Yes, dear’, Gloria said.

‘Let’s get out of here, Sotheby said.

‘Agreed’, Gloria said as she climbed out the window to safety.

However, Tyler stood up just before Sotheby could follow her out and pulled him to the floor.

‘Sotheby!’ Gloria shrieked in terror as he was pulled away.

‘It’s ok’, Johnson said, ‘He’s an expert at kick-boxing; he’ll be out before you know it.’

Meanwhile, Sotheby had managed to free himself from Tyler’s grip.

‘I’d seriously reconsider this if I were you’, he said as he stood up, ‘You don’t know what or _who_ you’re dealing with.’

‘Shut up, reprobate!’ Tyler shouted, ‘I don’t need a choad like you telling me what to do!’

‘Ok then’, Sotheby said, ‘It’s showtime.’

‘Bring it on mate!’ Tyler said before he threw the first punch, which Sotheby dodged and countered with a kick to the side, causing him to fall against the doorway.

In response to being hit, Tyler pulled Sotheby onto the bed and began to strangle him.

‘Goodbye, worthless fuck!’ he said angrily and coldly, ‘Gloria’s **mine**!’

A few long seconds passed before Sotheby broke free of the hold with enough force to almost snap Tyler’s arms and performed a high-jump kick to the face before fleeing to the kitchen, where he picked a bottle of red wine up out of the rack.

‘AARRGH!!’ Tyler growled as he ran after him and did the same.

‘Glad you could make it’, Sotheby said, ‘This is what a brute like you deserves.

He then smashed the bottle against the wall, causing wine to spray everywhere while he was left holding a set of razor-sharp blades before Tyler imitated.

‘Let’s begin, shall we?’ Tyler sneered before running at Sotheby with his broken bottle.

‘Indeed, Sotheby said before Tyler slipped over on the puddle of wine on the floor, being poked with pieces of jagged glass while he struggled pathetically to stand up, since he kept slipping over each time.

‘Come on!’ Sotheby said, ‘You can do a lot better than that!’

As if on cue, Tyler stood up and lunged at Sotheby, only to have his arm slashed by the broken bottle in his hand.

‘I don’t know why you even bother’, Sotheby said as the other man bled profusely from the cuts on his arm, ‘There was no need to do this in the first place.’

‘SHUT UP, WANKING BELLEND!!’ Tyler screamed as he hit Sotheby over the head, causing him to pass out and collapse, before he stormed outside and began pulling Gloria back in.

‘You’re going to get it now, missy!’ he shouted, ‘I’m going to beat you _so_ hard, you’ll have the same consistency as jelly!’

Suddenly, a large metal disc-shaped food tray flew in from outside and stuck into the wall.

‘I think you should let her go’, Johnson said.

‘What the?’ Tyler said as he turned to face him, ‘Go back to where you belong, shrivelled-up butler; your master needs you!’

Johnson was stuck for words upon hearing this.

‘I’d find that rather insulting most times, to be honest’, he said a few seconds later, ‘However, you are correct on one thing; I am the head-butler at Larson Estate. Oh, and by the way, the cops have just turned up outside.’

‘Holy shit!’ Tyler said before running, stupidly, out the front door right into the waiting barricade.

After the police had left with Tyler, Gloria and Johnson both looked for Sotheby, since he was nowhere to be found.

‘Sotheby?’ they said as they searched the bedrooms and bathroom, to no avail, ‘Where are you?’

Suddenly, Gloria spotted a faint dull-red streak leading into the kitchen, so she decided to follow it around the corner through the door.

‘Oh my’, she said upon seeing the broken bottles and giant red puddle on the floor and leaking down the wall, ‘Johnson, you best come and see this.’

‘What is it?’ he said before looking through the door, ‘Blimey, they must have had one heck of a fight in here, going by this mess.’

‘I know’, Gloria said, ‘But where is _he_?’

It was then the Johnson noticed a figure on the other side of the kitchen.

‘He’s right down there’, he said, ‘But we’ll need to enter through the lounge.’

**A few seconds later…**

_‘Oh no’_ , Johnson thought as he looked at Sotheby while shaking his head before saying, ‘It’s not good.’

‘What’s not go…’ Gloria began, only to shriek in horror at what she saw.

‘SOTHEBY!!!’ she shrieked as he lay motionless on the floor, ‘NOOO!!!’

‘I don’t know what we’re going to tell everyone else tomorrow morning back home’, Johnson said, ‘It’s a complete and utter tragedy that this had to happen.’

‘Y-yes’, Gloria sobbed before bursting into tears at Sotheby’s side’, ‘He w-was the one t-that I l-loved...and now he-he’s gone!’

‘I know’, Johnson said on the verge of tears, ‘I can’t believe it either. At least you’re safe though.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! The longest chapter is finally over.
> 
> The tearjerker ending to this chapter continues into the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria, the other servants and Larsons attend the funeral.

A few days later, the local church was packed with more than 205 mourners at the funeral.

‘Everyone, the priest said at the altar as everyone stood up, ‘We are gathered here today to remember Sotheby Douglas Crawley…’

 _‘What??’_ everyone except Gloria thought in shock as they gasped.

‘Did you know this?’ Johnson whispered to Gloria.

‘Yes’, Gloria whispered, ‘He told me ages ago.’

**An hour and a half later…**

‘Goodbye, Sotheby’, Gloria sobbed before she burst into tears as the grave was covered over.

‘We’re all going to miss him’, Johnson, Mabel, Lillian, Mr and Mrs. Larson, and everyone else said before slowly leaving for home, ‘He was a good guy.’

However, Gloria had just a tiny glimmer of hope; that Sotheby _may_ have somehow survived - even if she later thought it was silly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gloria! You've got to feel especially bad for her.
> 
> Another unusually short chapter that has a cliffhanger ending.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria gets the biggest surprise of her life.

Throughout the next day, Gloria was in a depressed state, unable to take her mind off the events of up to 48 hours ago.

‘Gloria’, Mabel said as she entered the room, ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Go away!’ Gloria sobbed while turning over in her bed, ‘I’m not in the mood!’

‘I know it’s hard’, Mabel said as she sat in a chair beside her half-sister, ‘But, remember, he gave his life for you.’

‘I suppose you’re right’, Gloria said, ‘I should at least be grateful that I’m out of that dump of a place and back home.’

‘Agreed’, Mabel said, ‘Anyway, it’s a nice spring afternoon outside, so why don’t you get dressed and we’ll go for a walk into the garden.’

‘Sounds good’, Gloria said as she stood up, ‘I won’t be long.’

‘Ok’, Mabel said before leaving and closing the door.

**In the garden…**

‘Phew!’ Gloria said with relief, ‘I sure needed a breath of fresh air after being inside all day.’

‘So did I’, Mabel said as they came across a familiar-looking wooden bench amongst small hedges.

‘Hey’, Gloria said, ‘This bench reminds me of a time last year; I was four months pregnant with our late son when Sotheby and I found out the gender of the child thanks to a ring and piece of string held over the bump.’

‘I can recall’, Mabel said, ‘You told all of us during dinner that night.’

‘Those were good times’, Gloria said sadly while tearing up, ‘I sure do miss them.’

‘Cheer up’, Gloria’, Mabel said as she hugged her, ‘He’s in a better place now.’

‘I suppose so’, Gloria sobbed.

‘Who’s in a better place?’ a voice asked.

 _‘What the?’_ Mabel thought as she turned around and faced the direction of the voice before her jaw dropped, _‘I can’t believe it!’_

‘I can even still hear his voice…’ Gloria sobbed into Mabel’s arm.

‘Um…Gloria?’ Mabel said in amazement, ‘I think you should look at this.

‘Ok’, Gloria began as she looked up, only to be amazed by what she saw, ‘But I’m…

‘See?’ the owner of the voice, Sotheby, said as he walked up to them, ‘I told you I would make it out alive.’

SOTHEBY!!’ Gloria exclaimed as she hugged him, ‘You’re alive! How did you…’

‘I was knocked unconscious in the kitchen’, Sotheby said, ‘It wasn’t until the next morning that I woke up, hours after you had left, obviously, so I spent a night in hospital for observation and got a cab here this afternoon.’

Gloria was overjoyed by this news.

‘This must be the happiest day of my life!’ she exclaimed, ‘We’ll have to tell everybody tonight that you’re back!’

‘Agreed’, Sotheby said.

**After dinner…**

‘I honestly can’t believe that Sotheby survived the events of a couple of nights ago’, Johnson said.

‘Neither can I’, Gloria said, ‘I thought I was hearing things when I heard his voice earlier this afternoon.’

‘Yes’, Johnson said, ‘It’s a miracle, all right.’


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria and Sotheby spend some time together, only to be caught in the act.

The next day, Sotheby came into Gloria’s room.

‘Hey, dear’, he said in the doorway, ‘I’ve got a surprise for you.’

‘Ok’, Gloria said, ‘What is it?’

‘Why don’t we go to the cottage again?’ Sotheby asked.

‘You know’,’, Gloria said, ‘I was thinking the same thing.’

‘Anyway; Sotheby said, ‘Let’s go.’

‘Right with you’, Gloria said as they left the room.

**A few minutes later…**

‘Right, Sotheby said when they were inside the cottage before he closed the door and walked to the back room, ‘Let’s get started.’

‘Ok’, Gloria said as she followed him and closed the door, ‘Now what?’

‘I’ve been thinking for the past day and a half’, Sotheby said, I promised myself that when I finally made my way back here, I was going to give you the best time ever as a way to celebrate.’

‘What are you waiting for then?’ Gloria said as she began to undress, ‘Let’s get this party started!’

‘You said it’, Sotheby said as he did the same.

A few seconds later, Gloria was lying in a seductive position on the bed while Sotheby scanned her from top to toe.

‘I k-know that I’ve said this many times before’, he said, ‘But you look amazing!’

‘Thanks’, Gloria said as she got off the bed and knelt down in front of him, ‘Let me share a secret with you.’

‘O…k…oh…ohh…oohhh…’ Sotheby said as Gloria put his whole cock into her mouth, ‘Ooohhh yeah, that’s the stuff.’

‘I knew you would like it’, Gloria said when she took it out for a moment before repeating, ‘However, I’m just getting started…’

‘Yesss…’ Sotheby grunted as she continued to suck him off, ‘D-dear m-me….’

**A couple of minutes later…**

‘G-Gloria?’ he panted while his eyes screwed shut tightly as he could feel himself getting closer to the point of no return, ‘I-Im g-gonna…’

Suddenly, he exploded in her mouth, shooting warm, white liquid down her throat before she took him out and stood up.

‘That…was…amazing!’ Sotheby panted as he came to his surroundings.

‘Right then’, Gloria said when she lay on the bed, ‘Now what?’

‘Now it’s your turn’, Sotheby said.

‘Ok’, Gloria said as he moved into position and began licking.

‘Ooohhh m-my’, she exclaimed, ‘K-keep it u-up, baby.’

In response to this, ‘Sotheby flicked his tongue faster and moved, ever so slowly, onto the most sensitive part, causing her to go wide-eyed and shut off completely.

Meanwhile, unknowingly to them, Johnson had opened the side door to the cottage and walked in, looking for an object that he had misplaced years ago, when he heard weird noises on the other side of the bedroom door.

 _‘What’s going on in here?_ ’ he thought as he put his ear up to the door.

As if on cue, he could hear giggling and a couple of voices, both of which he recognised.

‘Sotheby? Gloria?’ he asked, ‘Are you in there?’

Meanwhile, Gloria alerted Sotheby to the current situation she was in.

‘I-I’m…c-coming!’ she panted.

Unfortunately, Johnson misheard this as her saying ‘Come in!’ so he opened the door slowly.

‘Ok, you two’, he said before witnessing what was really going on, ‘I…’

‘What?’ Sotheby said when he stopped what he was doing and turned around.

‘COR BLIMEY!!’ Johnson exclaimed in horror and shock when he realised what was happening, ‘You could have told me not to come in!’

‘We didn’t tell you that it was safe to come in at all!’ Sotheby said.

‘I heard Gloria say “Come in” a few seconds ago’, a red-faced Johnson said.

‘No, you misunderstood’, Gloria said, ‘I said I was… _oh, nevermind_ …’

‘I see’, Johnson said, ‘Sorry about that. Anyway, I’ll leave you to finish what you were doing then.’

‘Thank you’, Sotheby and Gloria said before Johnson left.

‘Glad that’s over’, Sotheby said, ‘We’re not even halfway through.’

‘Agreed’, Gloria said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, everyone! I've run out of ideas for this story for now, so this chapter is the last (I may update sporadically in the future though if I have the time or get ideas.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria finally tells Sotheby the ugly truth regarding what Tyler did to her.

‘Whoa, Gloria!’ Sotheby said a few minutes later as his face was covered with a mysterious liquid, ‘Boy, can you squirt!’

It was then that Gloria went over the edge and began shaking with orgasmic pleasure.

‘Now for Part 3; the grand finale’, Sotheby said as he cleaned his face off with a cloth before moving up the bed on top of her and thrusting in.

However, this time around, Gloria had an unexpected reaction to this.

‘Ouch!’ she yelped in pain.

‘What’s wrong?’ Sotheby said as he withdrew immediately, ‘Does something hurt?’

‘Yes and no’, Gloria said, ‘It’s because of what… _he_ did that I’m all tensed up.’

‘What did he do to you?’ Sotheby asked with concern, ‘Tell me what happened.’

‘Well…’ Gloria sobbed, ‘H-he had me p-pinned on h-his b-bed, and…and…’

‘And what?’ Sotheby asked.

‘He…he… ** _raped_** me!’ Gloria sobbed before bursting into tears, ‘I w-wasn’t e-even c-close t-to r-ready; he…said h-he had a p-pref-ference for d-dry s-sex.’

In response to hearing this, Sotheby stood up and punched the wall in anger.

‘UGH!’ he shouted, ‘THAT ANIMAL!!’

‘I k-know’, Gloria sobbed, ‘I felt s-so helpless, and h-he didn’t even c-care that I w-was s-screaming in p-pain, b-begging for him to s-stop.’

‘I KNEW that there was a creepy, scary way to him!’ Sotheby said, ‘He should rot in jail, the hapless bell-end!’

‘Sotheby!’ Gloria said, ‘I _never_ thought that I’d live to hear that term being used, especially by someone of your lineage!’

‘Sorry’, Sotheby said empathetically, ‘It will never happen again; it just slipped out, that’s all.’

Anyway, though’, Gloria said, ‘We can come back here later and finish up.’

‘I agree’, Sotheby said as they both got dressed, ‘You need a good rest anyway.’

**8:30 p.m....**

‘Let’s resume where we left off’, Sotheby said when he opened the front door of the cottage before he and Gloria walked inside.

‘Indeed’, Gloria said as she closed the door and put a chair against the knob so it wouldn’t turn, ‘W don’t want anyone coming in like this afternoon.’

‘No’, Sotheby said, ‘That was rather embarrassing…’

‘Yes, I know’, Gloria said as they headed into the back room and got undressed, ‘I think I’m ready now.’

‘Good’, Sotheby said before laying on top of her and thrusting in slowly, ‘Remember, just breathe and relax.’


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria tells Sotheby some shocking news...

The next half-hour was filled with the sounds of bed springs creaking and panting, becoming heavier and louder until the goal was reached.

‘YES!’ Gloria panted, ‘J-just…yes!’

‘I knew you’d enjoy it’, Sotheby said as he pulled out and rolled off her onto the other side of the bed, ‘That was the most satisfactory half-hour we’ve ever had!’

‘Yes…it sure was, dear’, Gloria said before she looked over and saw the Sotheby was fast asleep, ‘Dear?’

However, there was no response.

‘Goodnight, my sweet angel’, Gloria whispered before falling asleep herself.

**At 6:30 the next morning…**

‘Good morning, dear’, Gloria said while standing at the side of the bed, already dressed for the day ahead, ‘It’s time to start the day.’

‘Ugh’, Sotheby said as he stretched, ‘’Is it that time already?’

‘‘Fraid so’, Gloria said when she noticed something under the blanket and sheet, ‘Your natural alarm clock says so…’

‘What the…’ Sotheby said before looking down the bed, ‘Well, would you look at that; it must be saying “Good morning” to you also.’

‘I suppose so’, Gloria said, ‘Anyway, ‘You’ll need to get out of bed and get dressed.’

‘Ok’, Sotheby said.

However, while they were walking back to the house together, Gloria had a harrowing thought about the previous night.

 _‘Oh, my goodness!’_ she thought, _‘We were so excited and in the heat of the moment, we forgot to use protection! What’s worse, I’m slap bang in middle of the most fertile time of the month!!’_

Her worst fears were realised a couple of weeks later when she found out at a doctor’s visit for bouts of vomiting that she was pregnant again.

‘I can’t believe this, Sotheby’, she said after returning home, ‘I’m pregnant again!

‘What??’ Sotheby said before realising that he had accidentally neglected to use protection just as much as her before thinking, _‘Goodness, I **should’ve** been more proactive in preventing this…’_

‘I’m sorry, dear’, he said, ‘It’s all my fault; I was stupid and careless enough not to “cover up” beforehand.’

‘No’, Gloria said, ‘I should’ve told you to do that as well.’

‘Yes’, Sotheby said, ‘Hopefully this one will survive being born.’

‘Indeed’, Gloria said, ‘I hope so too.’

**Five months later…**

‘Sotheby, you’ll never believe this; you may even find it shocking, as did I’, Gloria said, ‘I’ve just discovered something else.’

‘What’s that?’ Sotheby asked.

‘We’re having twins’, Gloria said before Sotheby froze with shock, ‘Sotheby? Are you alright?’

‘Twins?’ Sotheby asked, ‘We’re having _twins_? As in _two_?’

Gloria nodded her head in response.

‘Oh, no’, Sotheby said in disbelief, ‘No, no, no, this is unbelievable; we don’t have the space or time for twins!’

‘Cheer up, Sotheby’, Gloria said, ‘I’m sure we’ll find a way when the time comes.’

‘I hope so’, Sotheby said, ‘Because we’ll need it.’

Sure enough, the twins – two boys - were born at 12:00 p.m. on November 6th, 1898.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please read the next story in the series named Youngsters.


End file.
